Various tools exist that enable users to collaborate and to share documents. For example, conferencing tools like Microsoft Skype® and Cisco WebEx® enable users to conduct voice and video web conferences, and to share and collaborate on documents during the web conferences. Moreover, document generation and search tools are available that enable users to create documents and search through them. For example, Microsoft Word® enables a user to generate and search word processing documents, Microsoft Outlook® enables a user to generate and search email, Dropbox® enables a user to store and search on stored documents, a file explorer tool may enable a user to search over a variety of stored document types in a directory structure, etc. During a web conference conducted by a conferencing tool, a user may use a search tool to find documents to show and/or share during the web conference.